


The Interrogation

by fortheloveofakatosh



Category: Persona 5, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Interrogation, My Hero Academia OC, Other, Quarantine Cell, and give Tsukauchi a coffee while you’re at it, defeating god with the power of friendship and satan, give joker a hug 2021, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofakatosh/pseuds/fortheloveofakatosh
Summary: Based off a WIP I’m working on. Inspired by “Doth Thou Even Steal Hearts” by BukuBuku here on AO3
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	The Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Doth Thou Even Steal Hearts?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989186) by [BukuBuku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BukuBuku/pseuds/BukuBuku). 



“Tell me, Joker, what exactly was this “Quarantine Cell”?”

“....”

“I need you to work with me on this, Joker. I’ll ask again, what is the “Quarantine Cell”?”

“...the place where the most dangerous prisoner in the entire prison was held.”

“And who was that?”

“....”

“Don’t go silent now, Joker. Who was this prisoner?”

“...me.”

“....”

“....”

“And how exactly were you the most dangerous prisoner?”

“....” 

“Joker, we want to help you, but we can’t if you don’t work with us. Why were you considered the most dangerous prisoner of all?”

“...the power that...”

“The power that what?”

“...the power that resisted ruin was held within me. The ruler didn’t like that.”

“A ruler? Not a warden?”

“The wardens were far, far nicer than the ruler, and that’s saying a lot.”

“Do you know why this “Ruler” didn’t like your power?”

“...I was a threat.”

“I’ve noticed you keep using past tense to describe them, what exactly happened to them?”

“...he’s gone.”

“Oh? And how did that happen?”

“....”

“....”

“I summoned Satan to shoot him point blank.”

“....”

“You asked.”

—————————

“Tsukauchi, what did you drag me into?”

“...would it make it worse to tell you that everything registered as the truth.”

“Yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m working on a bigger project with something like this, but it will take a while before it ever sees the light of day.


End file.
